Punishment
by Twinkers
Summary: My name is Arriana Snow and this is the story of how I ran away from royalty and fell for the worst Pirate of all. Hook/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay so I know I already have two TVD fics going but I read a smutty Once Upon a Time one shot and I was inspired to write this fic. It is about a princess that runs away from home and meets Captain Hook. Okay Enjoy!**

My name is Arriana. Well Princess Arriana to be more exact. I've lived My whole entire life in the Enchanted Forrest. It was… boring to say the least. I hated it.

All the fairytale, fluffy princess stuff… it made me want to barf. I was born to be wild! To be rebellious! To live in danger! But nope I had to be born into royalty. I had everything. pretty dresses, tiaras, servants, and strong knights. I hated the color pink. tiara's are ridiculous. And knights just aren't my taste. I wanted more, I wanted adventure and danger. I wanted to be free and run away.

So I did just that. I ran.

I dressed up in boys clothes and ran to the docks in hopes that no one would see me. My parents had guards everywhere to keep an eye out to make sure I didn't wander about.

I had noticed a ship that looked abandoned at the end of the pier. Thinking that might just be my best bet to hide out until sun down when I could continue my running I boarded. I notice a cabin in the middle of the ship that seems to be perfect to take a nap until night fell.

I had only just lied down and shut my eyes before i was awoken by a short smelly man in a red hat yelling at me "Ay boy! What are you doing in my bunk? You wait till the captain hears of this." He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me on to the deck where a whole gang of men awaited. When the man threw me to the ground I landed on my knees with my head down.

"Captain. I found this boy in my cabin" The man growls out

I almost jumped to my feet to yell that I was not a boy. But I soon remember I was dressed like one in a tunic and leather pants with a black cap on my head. Coughing trying to make the best male voice I can I tell them "I'm sorry, I thought this ship was abandoned. I needed a place to rest after running away from home"

"A stowaway?" The captain Chuckles. I felt him bend down to my level but since I kept my head to the ground I could not see his face "Well sorry kid, but we have no need for another crew member, throw him overboard Smee."

I jerked my head up at the word 'overboard'. Staring straight into the captain's eyes as I was dragged away 'Shit shit shit. I am too young to die' I think to myself as I try to find a means of excape. Eying the captain head to toe I notice his hooked hand. And I know exactly who I am dealing with now

"H..Hook" i stamper "P..please don't throw me over board. I can clean... or what ever you need. I'll do anything... Please just don't kill me"

Hook put up his hand to have Mr. Smee stop. He walked to me with the swagger that only a pirate could have. grabbing my chin with his hand he examines my face. And all I can do is pray that he still think I'm a boy. A cruel grin forms on his face. "Mr. Smee, take this boy" he smiles wider as he says boy "to my cabin and chain him up. I will have a talk with him soon enough"

I sighed a breath of relief that I was not thrown to the sea to die by drowning or worse eaten by sea monsters.

Smee had chained me to a chair in the corner of the room. I sat thinking to myself 'You are about to have the adventure that you have wanted your life' No one knew I was a girl, and I was finally away from the dreaded life of a princess.

Hook walked through the door closing and locking it behind him "You know boy…lying is punishable by death."

"What? I have not lied about a think" I stubble

"Oh …I think you know exactly what I mean." Hook began to walk closer to you.

"No I have no clue what you mean, I told you exactly what happened. I ran away from home and sought refuge on a ship that I thought was abandoned until night fall" I tell him trying to keep my voice deep

"Very well then." Hook started to unbutton his jacket and untie the strings on his shirt, pulling both off baring his toned chest and stomach to me making me avert my eyes to the ground gliding my tongue over my lips. "What's the matter boy?"

"Nothing sir. I just thought I saw something is all." I reply head still bowed

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." Hook demanded pulling my head up.

I had no choice but to look up and when I did, My eyes came to his chest. He had a rock hard body and I couldn't help but stare, I thought my insides might just melt. My face became a deep shade of red as I tried to avoid looking at him.

"I knew you were no boy." Hook chuckles "You act as if you have never seen a man shirtless before, which can only mean one thing"

"What are you going to do to me?" My eyes widen as my normal girly voice comes back

"I did say that lying was punishable by death. But you are much too pretty to die, and since I am a kinder pirate than most I shall let you live"

"Please don't send me back to my home." I pleaded with him.

"No, no. You shall stay on the ship lass." Hook smiles "And you shall now belong to me" His eyes darken

**AN: SO this was inspired by a fic called Lying is Punishable. This is the only Chapter that is similar to it though. From here on out it will be totally me! Okay please review and comment and lots of love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here is Chapter two, I don't like only posting one chapter when I start a story. Plus I wanted to start getting into my story line a bit more. Now for the lovely new Chapter! Here you go a fine new update for you my lovelies! ENJOY!**

A lump forms in my throat "What do you mean I belong to you?"

"Well love, you are now mine to do with as I wish" Hook smirks his head dips and he nuzzles my neck placing kisses their "Now you will do as I say, are we clear?"

I nod staring at him not daring to move "Yes sir"

"Enough of this sir stuff, you shall call me Killian when we are in private and in front of the crew you shall call me Captain" He replies "Now what is your name love?"

"Arriana Snow" I gulp looking into his eyes

"Are you meaning to tell me that I am in possession of the Princess?" Killian chuckles "Well your new name is Jones got it?"

"Yes Sir. I mean Killian" I nod at him

"Good" He unchained me from the chair placing me on a desk near by continuing his assaults on my neck trailing kisses up my jaw to my mouth. He captures my lips in a passionate kiss. I marvel in the feel of it all. I had never kissed a man before. being a princess it was unsuitable to do so.

He pulls away looking at me with confusion and amusement "What's wrong love?"

"Um... I have never kissed a man before" I blush

"Ah you are a maiden" He pulls back rubbing his pointer finger of his lushesly soft lips that I just want to be back on mine "Well I guess I will just have to teach you" He smiles at me then adds "But I promise I will not devirginise ye until the time is ready"

A sense of relief floods me that he will not force me into such things, but at the same time it is kind of exciting the thought of a Pirate Captain, no The most feared Pirate Captain bedding me.

"But until then" He captures my mouth once again in a deep kiss but it ends too soon "Now you will share my Cabin and do my bidding. I promise nothing too harsh though"

"So I am I still a boy?" I ask confused

"Wenches don't fair well on the seas lass, but luckily you have me" he replies his answer not really answering my question but I am guessing not "Now you are mine, Got it?"

"Yes Killian" I nod a bit put off with the wench statement. I know it is a pirate term but it sounds like being called a whore to me.

"Now love let's start with your choirs" He gets a wicked smile "You need to help me bathe" My eyes almost pop out of my head at this which causes him to laugh "I am just joking lass I just wanted to see your reaction to that. No the real choir is to clean up my Cabin"

"Um okay, I'll get right on that Captain" I replies looking up at him as he walks towards the door

I start to tidy the small cabin up praying that the other men wont see through me like Hook. I start resisting to myself "Killian in private, Captain in public, Hook in my head" I just try to keep everything straight.

All I wanted was a little adventure how the hell did I end up going from royalty with Servants to a piece of property to a damned Pirate Captain. especially Captain Hook.

I had heard many stories about him. How he can travel between different magical worlds. How he is over 200 years old. He has friends that are fairies and he has even spared with the dark one. It's all kind of exciting.

I had never seen him in person before so I thought that he would be some old smelly man with rotten teeth. But no he is extremely good-looking... No he is drop dead sexy. freaking hot! and he has an accent that I have never heard in my life. And seeing his chiseled frame earlier only makes me want to see what are under those breeches. I swollow feeling an odd heat in the pit of my belly.

I am not sure if I am comfortable with this feeling. I try to clear my thoughts as I finish up with the Captains chambers. I make my way back out on to the deck and find him at the helm of the ship. I clear my throat "I am all done cleaning your bunk Captain"

"Good, now we do not have any dresses on board but we can doctor something up for you love" He pulls me to an under ground bunk that is filled with chests "Here look through these and find something that will suit you better that" He points to my outfit.

I pull off the black cap and my long fiery red locks come tumbling down. "Um I... Can you... um..." I stutter

"Hmm modest, okay lass I shall give you a little privacy" He walks back up on deck

After digging through the chests I settle on a tight pair of leather breeches and a white tunic. I unwrap the clothe around my breast letting them free as I pull on the only female thing in all the chests a bustier. I slip on the form-fitting tunic that shows off my cleavage and the pants. I find a vest and pull it over the top and some boots that are only a size too big. I figure if I am going to be a pirate I might as well dress a bit bad ass and seductive.

Once down I walk back up to helm and find Hook "Okay I have changed Captain" I smile at him as he takes in my chest that went from flat to well rounded and my hips show now that I am no longer wearing raggedy clothing that is four sizes too big on me.

"Well lass i must say you look ravishing, much better than any woman's dresses we could have found" He says huskily "Now we look like a good pair"

"So where is this ship headed?" I ask

"Neverland darling, it's time you meet my home" He grins hugely

**AN: Off to Never Neverland! WOO! So Arriana is a little seductress in the end there. but she will stay modest and maidenly she is just acting a bit more wild now that she is free from the rule of her families kingdom. And I must say Captain Hook's Colin O'Donoghue is just drop dead gorgeous! even in guy liner he is hot! Okay lovelies see you all soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So not much interest from people on this story it seems. But I just have all these thoughts flowing through my brain and needed to get them down. Well if you do read it ENJOY!**

That day, Hook showed me how to stear the ship. I stood with my hands on he big wheel giggling like a small girl. "You know when i was a little girl I used to get in trouble because I would dress up in my brother's clothes and pretend to be a pirate" I tell him

"Hmm and I would have taken you for the tea party type" He jokes

"My brother, James and I would build wooden swords and duel" I laugh, "Then when I turned 14 he bought me a real one and we would sneak off to the forest to train with the blades"

"Hmm so you can wield a sword?" hook asks

"Not very well, I must confess once mother found out she scolded me telling me that a lady does not to such things and to drop my dreams of adventure" I shrug

"So you have a brother, any other siblings?" He asks taking over the wheel as i tell him my stories

"No it was just me and James, he is five years older than I. But he was my best friend." I smile thinking of it "He would always tell me stories of Mermaids, Pirates, and magic. He is the only one that ever encouraged me to want to live a life of adventure and danger"

"Aye I was an only child, but even if I weren't my family is long dead" He looks at me

"I have heard stories about you" I eye him

"Hmm is that so little one?" He asks "And what might those be?"

"That you fell in love with The dark ones wife, then he killed her and cut off your hand. That is how you got the hook" I look at him wondering if that was too far "People say that you then ran away to a far off land and you were trapped there for 200 years, but the magic in the place caused you to never age"

Hook smiles at me "Well little one it was actually far more than two centuries but I don't want to delve into that right now. But the rest is true"

"What was her name?" I ask and his smile falls "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked" I shake my head

"No it is fine her name was Milah. And she ran away from her husband after he ran away from war. She had a son too named Bae. I met him once but at last he wanted none to do with me" He looks sad and I pull him into an embrace which shocks him to no end.

"Sorry" I try to pull away but he just wraps his hooked arm around me

"Have you ever loved anyone little one?" He asks

"No, but I have heard all the stories about it and it sounds amazing" I look out at the sea with a dreamy look "I was a princessess after all so love was a waste of time because I would never get to marry the one that I loved. I was to be married off to who ever suited my father best"

"I promise you will find love someday little one. How old are you might I ask?" He raises an eyebrow

"Ten and seven years" i smile "Too young to be on my own"

"Well you are no longer on your own, welcome to the family lass" He gestures out his hand and walks to the deck calling out for everyone's attention "Men I want you to meet the newest member of our crew"

They all cheer except the man from before , Smee. He says "A damned wench was in my chambers and I didn't even get to bed her"

"Watch what you say Mr. Smee, this girl is mine" Killian tells him pointedly "You shall treat her how you might treat me"

"Well she is a pretty little thing aint she?" One of the men says "aye Princess why not join us all for dinner tonight to welcome you?"

I gulp at the fact he calls me princess and Hook must notice because he bends down and whispers "They don't know a thing little one"

"Yes that would be lovely" I smile at them all "And please Call me Arriana"

"Come I will show you where you can wash up before the meal" He tells me

**AN: Don't even know but I just feel this thing where I have men that are older than the love interest call them little one... Okay well that is the Chapter, Check out my Vampire Diaries fics if you like Klaroline. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So I was listening to music and All Time Low 'Somewhere in Neverland' came on and I thought it was just destiny so I decided to write a new chapter.**

The wash room was only a small room filled with buckets and a tap to bring water in from the sea to wash up. But I guess I would just have to get used to it seeing as I now lived a life on the sea.

I would miss my family, mostly James. I wondered what he was doing at that moment in time. Everyone thought he was so magnificently charming. Ha, he just put up that front to get the ladies.

I doubted my parents would even notice I am gone until it was far too late to come after me. Hook told me we were going to Neverland, I had once heard of the place. Stories say that there is a shadow that steals away boys looking for a boy called peter.

Though he also told me that it could take us a few months to reach the final destination. So I shall spend those months on board this boat, getting to know Killian better. So far he has been nice to me, but I highly doubt he will stay that way. James once warned me that the nastiest of men can be sweet and charming because they want something from you. Well Hook probably wants to take my virtue then he will throw me to the others. So I shall hold out as long as possible.

looking down as I muse I notice blood on the floor. slipping my hand between my thighs I realize I have started my cycle 'shit shit shit, no, this can't be happening' I think panicking what the hell am I supposed to do about this on a pirate ship

a small knock on the door interrupts my thoughts "Um I'm indecent" I call back trying to clean up the blood from my body but it doesn't do much

Hook slips through the door "Well little one, I have seen naked woman before, but you are truly stunning" He smirks then it fall as he notices the blood "Are you injured? What happened?" He asks walking towards me

"No, please stay away" I crawl further into the corner pulling my knees up trying to cover myself

"You are bleeding love, where are you injured?" He asks again

"I'm not hurt" I say embarrassed "I am having womanly problems"

He looks at me curiously "What?" He asks

"Just please go away" I whisper

"Not until you tell me what is wrong" He leans against the wall

"I started my period, okay" I blurt

"Oh...um" He looks flustered

"Yeah, so um... could you please leave" I sigh

He chuckles. Pointing towards a small room with a lock on it "Milah kept some things in there"

"Oh thank god" I jump up rushing towards the door pulling it open I notice think wool padding and clean undergarments. I don't even care that Hook can see me.

I pull them on with my clothing "Thank you" I whisper "This is kind of embarrassing"

"No need to be embarrassed, it is nature lass" He looks me over "Now are you still up for some supper?"

"Yes please I am starving" I telling him and my stomach growls in agreement

"When was the last time you ate?" He asks

"The Morning before the day you found me" I tell him "upon running I was foolish not to pack food and well no one wants to feed someone they think is a street boy"

"Well little one, let's go fill your belly with food and a cup of meed" He smiles

"I have never had meed before, father always said it was a man's drink" I giggle

"Ah well then you are a light weight, You can share mine" He picks me up throwing me over his shoulder

"Hey" I yelp smacking his back then I giggle "You have a nice arse"

he lets out a throaty chuckles "Back at ye lass" He smacks my bum

I soon feel the ground under my feet again but hear wolf whistles, giving me the sign we are in front of the men "I could have walked you know"

"I know, but you are fairly light" Hook says "We need to get some meat on them hips"

I look down at myself "I think i look just fine thank you" I groan

"Hmm well let's eat" He shows me a chair next to his at the head of the table

dinner ends up being salted boar and some kind of mushy stuff that I find repulsive. As he told me I share Hooks drink with him. inside I think he does this to show the others that I am his.

The men ask me many questions about myself "So why did you sneak onto the ship dressed as a boy?"

"I ran away from home, and I am known throughout the village so dressing in men's clothes helped hide me. As for sneaking on the ship, I thought that it was abandoned and I planned on hiding until sun down then running off" I reply

"You look familiar to me" Another says "Were you a whore?"

I scoff "I am a maiden" I hiss "I am not a damned harlot"

Hook puts his arm around me "It's all right little one, these are the kinds of things that get asked on a pirates ship"

I jump up looking at him "I never asked to be on a pirates ship" I yell "I just wanted to get out of the castle" I storm out of the room running to the cabin that I shall now share with Hook.

Inside I notice that he has set up another bed next to his "I set it up for you" I hear behind me "I am sorry they got to you little one"

"I have never been out of the castle grounds Killian" tears run down my face "And the first thing that happens when I get out is I am now on a bloody pirates ship with the most feared pirate in all the enchanted forest" I look up at him "I am just a princess, playing pretend"

He gives me a sad smile "Ah but lass I think you have great potential" He pulls me into an embrace

"I am only 17, with a delusional thought that I can actually survive out on my own" I rest my head on his chest

He kisses my forehead "Well it is a good thing you have me then isn't it lass"

"How old are you Killian?" I ask looking up at him

"Well as looks go, I am 21, but in actuality I am really 546" He smiles

"Isn't that a bit creepy, you are 529 years my elder" I joke

"well lass I have seen stranger things, haven't you?" I nod thinking of my old friend Belle who was sent off and fell in love with the dark one

"I guess I have" I let out a little yawn

"Go to bed love" He tells me letting me out of his arms

I do as he commands "Will you lay with me?" I ask

"Sure love" He pushes our cots together and we lay down one my back to his chest. he removed his hook before laying down and wraps his arm around me "Good night little one"

"Good night captain" I murmur before drifting off

**AN: I tried to throw a bit of humor in here. I feel like these two are going to be epic, but Arriana really didn't think before she jumped the gun and ran now she is property of Captain freaking Hook. though he is terribly sexy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay so here is the second Chapter of the day. It is just a short Lemony chapter but it is still a chapter non-the-less. okay please Enjoy and remember the reason that I marked it M.**

**Disclaimer: I do these randomly and Idk why but any ways. I do not own Once Upon a Time. But it would be pretty bitchen if I did. I mean to own kick ass story book characters and such Original plot lines.**

The next few weeks went by quickly Hook showed me how he runs the ship and he even taught me how to cook. I cooked several successful meals for the crew. And after the first night with them I hadn't gotten anymore nasty comments.

after two months I had become friends with all of the pirates on board, even Smee who became a best friend to me.

We had found a portal and were transported to Never-land. The journey was nothing like I expected it to be. Really it was like we just broke throw an invisible wall, kind of rocky but not too bad. Then we were surrounded by the most beautiful sea. Calm and blue.

That night while laying in bed curled up together I leaned towards Hook and kissed him with more passion than ever before. "I think I'm ready" I whisper

"For what?" He asks looking at me confused

"To have sex with you" I reply looking at him lovingly. The truth was that I was pretty sure I was falling in love with him. though I wasn't going to tell him quite yet.

"Are you sure about this lass?" He asks me "Because I want to make sure you are ready"

"I am positive Killian" I smile at him and he kisses me deeply working at my night shirt. after the first night he had given me a few shirts to wear to bed that were far too big for any of the crew members to wear.

He pulls it over my head leaving me bare to him except the small pair of knickers covering my modesty. I get a bit insecure when he hovers over me just staring at my body "You are perfect"

he places a chaste kiss on my lips before trailing his lips down my jaw then my neck. he nibbles at my collar-bone before taking one of my nipples between his lips lavishing it. I arch my back into him loving this feeling letting out a small moan.

My hands roam is body tugging at his tunic. he reluctantly lets his mouth leave my skin to pull it off before trailing kisses from the valley of my breasts down my chest then my torso to my navel. He places open-mouthed kisses on my hip bones just above the edge of my panties. his slender finders hitch in them and tug them down.

He places searing kisses on my inner thighs before is mouth descends on the delicate flesh at the apex of my thighs causing me to cry out and if it weren't for his hands holding my down I would probably buck right off the bed. his tongue slides over my slit and he takes my little bundle of nerves between his lips sucking on it slightly before gentle biting down on it sending me into euphoria screaming out his name.

he makes his wat back up my body and I realize he must have lost his breeches while I was coming down from my high because I can feel his manhood at my entrance. "Are you sure about this love?" He asks

"Yes" I look up at him and he bends down kissing me

"Now this will hurt but only for a moment and then it will feel pleasurable" He tell me "I will be careful not to hurt you but I have to break you hymen"

"Okay" I nod "I'm ready"

I feel him slowly enter me and with one swift move he breaks the restraint and I whimper out in pain. He still inside me "Don't move your body love, Just let yourself get used to it" We stay like this for a moment before he slowly pulls himself all the way out before ever so slowly entering me again.

As he rocks his hips the pleasure starts to build up inside me and I am soon moaning out. my thoughts jumbled and incoherent. He pulls my legs up to wrap around his torso angling me just right where he hits something inside me that has me seeing stars and screaming out with climax. He continues his thrusts and I soon feel him spill warmth deep inside my womb.

He hovers over me placing kisses all over my face "Are you alright love? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No. At first it was painful but then it was amazing" I smile up at him.

He rolls off from me pulling me into him so that we are spooning "I'm glad my little one"

We both drift off to sleep dreaming of our adventures to come in Never-land.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed my smut. Okay so I just had a spark of wanting smut in this story so I wrote it and here it was. Coming up Neverland, Lostboys, confessions, and Drama. I wrote this at 6am after staying up all night so please don't blame me for grammar and I do everything Beta-less. Okay hope you liked it. Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I am Chelsey of Earth and i am Burdened with glorious updates. haha I just love Loki so much and I root for him instead of Thor and The Avengers. I gave you a pretty little sex scene last chapter and I am glad you liked it. okay well here is a chapter 6! ENJOYS!**

As we lay in bed after he made love to me , though I doubted he would think of it as that, I pondered the last few months in my head. I went from princess to pirate so quickly and to tell the truth I actually like this life much better than royalty.

"Penny for your thoughts little one" Hook nuzzled his head into me

"Oh nothing just thinking is all" I shrug

"Ah and what might that be about?" He ask

"Just how much my life has changed lately is all" I smile at him

He seems to notice the sparkle in my eye and he says "I need you to promise me something"

"Anytime Killian" I reply

"Promise you wont fall in love with me" His tone serious

"w-what?" I stutter

"I am incapable of loving anyone ever again, so promise you wont fall for me" He looks at me worried

I sigh "Yes captain" I was stupid to think that he would ever feel anything for me other than a little play thing to make his journey less my promise was a lie because I was already deep.

"Good girl" He kisses my hair before falling asleep

I don't sleep that night though. No that is the night something changed inside me. I had given him my maidenhood thinking there was a chance he may love me too. But he waited until my virtue was gone and I was ruined to tell me that he would never love me.

I know he is sleeping so I whisper "This is the only promise that I can never keep, for I love you Killian" Sleep finally over took me as I made my confession

-XxX-

The next morning I awoke to find Hook waiting for me he told me to get dressed and meet him on deck. Once dressed I found him and he pulled me to the side and told me that we were going to shore that evening.

When the sun started to set we packed a few food items in pieces of cloth that we tied to our hips and both of us grabbed a sword and climbed into a row-boat headed for the island that was Neverland.

It was such a beautiful Island too, all the plants were the lushest I had ever seen and the beach was magnificent.

"Now little one you must stay near me at all times, there are people here that aren't good, even worse than me perhaps" Hook tells me

"Yes Captain" I nod

"Why do you insist on calling me captain all of a sudden?" He looks at me

"no reason" I shrug

"Is this about our talk last night?" Hook asks

"No, I'm sorry I am just a little home sick is all. I miss my family" I tell him

"Ah well lass is there anything I could do to help?" His tone honest

"no I'm afraid not, but this will probably pass" I smile at him but it is a little forced "So you were here for a while before you picked me up"

"Yes four hundred years. The thing about this place is you never age" He raises his hands "The place is loaded with fairies and there magic surrounds the place. But they are vicious little buggers so be careful of them"

"Wow, this place is so beautiful" I giggle

"Well there are also a band of young men about your age or a bit younger. They call them the lost boys because they were kidnapped and brought here to the island" Hook explains "Now we are off to find them, I have something to trade them for some magic"

We walk for about an hour until we come across a small group of huts

"Peter" Hook calls out and a boy who is about the age of 22-23 comes out of the nearest one

"Ah hook, and I see you brought a friend" Peter smiles at me. He is about six feet tall with chestnut hair. he takes my hand kissing my knuckles looking up at me I notice he has Hazel eyes "My name is Peter"

"Arr.." But I get cut off by Hook

"Her name is Tink" The captain tells him

"Nice to meet you lovely Tink" He gives me a dashing smile

"Right well I came to trade you something from the land without magic" Hook informs holding out a clock to him

"Of course" Peter looks at it "But I don't want it"

"what?" Hook looks at the boy

"I want her" He points right at me "She is rather pretty"

"She is not for sale boy" Hook hisses

"Well hook if I didn't know any better I might say you have a heart" This time Peter chuckles darkly and it sends a chill of uneasiness through me. "I will give you a pouch of magic, if you give me the girl" His accent sounding somewhat like Hooks both being strange and foreign to me

"Now now Peter, I just got my play thing to start obeying last night." Hook tells him

"Then no deal" Peter turns to walk away

"Fine you can have her" Hook says "Just give me what I came for"

"What. no no no" I look up at Hook pleading "Please Killian. Don't do this"

"I'm sorry little one but I am trying to get to a certain place and this magic is my only way there"

"B..but.. I love you" I start to cry tears rushing down my face

"And that my dear is the dumbest thing you have ever done" A wicked grin forms on his face "You should never trust a pirate lass" he turns around and leaves me a crumpled mess on the ground

"Come now Tink" Peter picks me up bridal style and carries me back into his hut. He sets me on a bed

"Why did you do that?" I ask him with a whimper

"Because a pretty thing like you shouldn't be with pirates" He sits down next to me "Plus you see how he referred to you as a plaything then just shoved you off to me"

"W...What do you want from me?" I sniffled

"I need a queen to help me reign over these boys" He does a hand motion in the air "now why don't you sleep. this can be your bunk and if you need me I will be in the room next door."

he starts to walk away "Oh and it would be foolish to try running away. This jungle is rather dangerous a pretty thing like you wouldn't make it five minutes"

"Can I at least go outside?" I as, when he raises an eyebrow I tell him "I like to watch the stars they help me sleep. I promise not to wander just sit outside the door"

"Of course but only if one of my boys sits with you" Peter tells me before calling for a boy named Henrick who looked about 14

"Hello" I address him as we sit down "I'm Tink"

"Henrick" He smiles over at me "I haven't seen a girl in almost a thousand years"

"Wow you have been here a long time" I look over at him

"Yes well when the shadow boy takes you but you aren't the right one you are left here with Peter. He takes really good care of us too" He smiles "How did you get here?"

"I ran away from home dressed as a boy and boarded a ship that I thought was abandoned. It ended up being a pirates ship and I met a pirate named Captain Hook" I tell him

"I know him, he is a bad man" He interrupts

"He took me under his wing and I fell in love with him, but sadly he didn't love me back. I even gave him my virtue last night" I tell the boy

"Oh that is so sad" His eyes wide

"Well I guess he got what he wanted because when Peter asked for me when trading for magic he only put up a small fight before finally giving up."

"Quite the story" He tells me "I lived with my parents and my three brothers and sister in a land without magic. The shadow boy came and stole me away while I was outside one night. He even made my family think I was killed by wild dogs"

"Do you miss them?" I ask sincerely "Because I miss mine"

"Yeah sometimes I do, but this is my family now it has been six centuries so I am over the home-sickness" Henrick smiles

...That was a hundred years ago that I had that talk with the boy who soon became my best friend. I never saw Hook again. That is until the day he came back to Neverland. This time he brought a larger group of friends and they were all wearing funny clothes. But the only one I saw was Killian Jones.

**AN: Okay so this was a kind of sad chapter, poor Arriana, but from now on she will also go by Tink and Tink Bell. Haha I just really wanted to make her a fairy-tale creature so I made her into Tinkerbell but she is not a fairy and she can not fly. nope she is just a pretty girl with fiery hair and ice blue eyes.**

**Also Henrick. If you watch the Vampire Diaries then you know the little pun I put in there if not that is okay too you didn't miss out on anything special. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Update time! SO my laptop broke and I had to send it into the shop so I am sending this from the Library. But here you are!**

I had been stuck on this Island for a century with the lost boys. Now let's get something straight Peter had told me that I would be a queen, but I never really wanted that. No I was more like a friend and a new mother to these boys. I have even had to explain puberty to a few.

Peter always treated me well. He never forced me into anything, but after about 20 years we did have sex. It wasn't like with Hook though, with Hook it was sweet and gentle, but with Pete it was rough. I guess you could blame that on 5000 years stuck on an Island with only boys.

He told me he was twenty-one when he was brought here by the shadow to look over the boys that would be trapped here. No one really knows where the shadow came from except Pete but he wont tell. Peter was betrothed to a sweet girl named Alice Lynell before being brought here but sadly they never made it to the alter. We both bonded over lost love, though his lover actually loved him back.

I had met with the fairies only a few times and each time with Peter. They seemed to like him quite well but were always skeptical of me. I was fine with it though. They made me a beautiful green dress that went mid-thigh, I would have blushed if Peter hadn't reassured me that it would help with the Island heat.

One day I was on the shore of Never-land making a seashell necklace for Henrik. He had made me the prettiest bracelet that he carved out of some wood. looking up I noticed a ship in the distance and a row-boat headed straight for us. The ship was one I hadn't seen in a hundred years.

I hid in the trees waiting for them to get to the shore line and come towards me. Once they excited the boat a pretty blonde woman made the mistake of coming a bit to close and I captured her. with my knife to her throat I walked out towards the others.

"What business do you have on my island" I hiss towards the group

"Come now deary you are out numbered" A man of maybe fifty says

"I wouldn't think that if I were you" I chuckle "Now state your business or this lovely woman dies"

"We are looking for a boy, he was brought here by a man and woman. He is my son Henry" A dark-haired woman says

"Hmm well you may all search at your own risk but the pirate is not welcome here" I tell them

"Now come on love, I don't see why you dislike me so" Hook says "And please step away from Emma"

"Ah so Blondie has a name how sweet" I look to him "Well just be careful with this one Blondie he isn't to shy on throwing you away to get what he wants."

"And who exactly are you" the dark-haired woman asks

"Right let me introduce myself, The name is Tink, Tink Bell" I smile "And I am the proud Queen and mother of the lost boys."

"Tink Bell and The lost boys?" The dark-haired woman asks "let me guess there is also a Peter Pan here?"

"Well of course he is our king and my savior" I reply "Now Blondie I will let you go but don't try anything rash I have about twenty of my finest boys in the trees" I let her go slowly

"Why is Hook not welcome here?" The blonde Emma asks

"I guess it is story time dear children" I smile "I grew up a princess, but I wanted adventure so the week after my 17th birthday I ran away. I found myself on the dear captains ship where I sailed with him and his crew for many months. I even fell in love with Killian and gave him my virtue. but the day after I lost my maidenhood we came to this here island where he traded me like a common harlot for a bag of magic. and here I have stayed for the past hundred years. And any pirate that dares step foot on my Island is well killed"

"Wait Arriana?" Hooks eyes widen

"Yes Captain it is I" I roll my eyes

"So Hook used you, got what he wanted, then threw you away?" A good-looking man who looks just like my James asks

"James?" I ask him "B-brother?" tears start rushing down my face "Is that you?"

"I'm sorry Tink but that is my twin brothers name, I am David" He smiles sadly

"Oh I was just hoping, It has been so long since I have seen him. Is he well?" I ask sadly

"Sadly no, he is not with us anymore" a woman who is holding his hand asks

"Might I get all your names if I am to aid you on this journey?" I ask

"Why are you going to help us now?" The older man asks

"Because David here makes me think of my brother. He was my best friend in the whole world" I wipe the tears away "Also my dear friend Henrik will help" and with that Henrik rushes over his long black locks flying through the wind

"Well I am Mary-Margret but you can call me Snow if you like" The girl next to David says "This is my husband David and you met our daughter Emma" she points to the blonde "This is Mr. Gold or Rumple" She points to the older gentleman "And that is Regina"

"Nice to meet you all, I shall help you all. This is my son Henrik" I put my hand on his shoulder

"You have a child?" Hook gulps

"Yes I have many, As I told you I have taken over as mother to all the lost boys. They may not be from my womb but I still think of them as my children" I smile

"Oh thank goodness" Hook replies

"No I would never have a child with the devil" I hiss

"She really hates you" Emma smirks "I think we will get along just greatly Tink"

"I apologize for the way I acted Emma, but I have to be careful with visitors. I must protect the magic of my Island and my boys" I apologise

"No hard feelings" Emma reaches out her hand and I just stare at is "You shake it sweetie" I take it and shake it lightly

"Odd" I raise an eyebrow

"how old are you exactly?" David asks

"Older than you" I reply "Has no one ever taught you manners boy, you never ask a lady her age it is just rude" I thump him on the head with the back of my hand and every one starts laughing

"sorry" David says

"I wanted to speak with Peter if I could" Hook says

Pete falls down from the sky "Yes, what can i do for you?" then he sees the Captain "Now Hook I haven't seen you in quite sometime"

"Yes well I was needed in the world with no magic" Hook replies "I need help finding this boy" He pulls out a picture "They were taken by these two" He pulls out sketches of a man and woman.

"I could ask the injured man" Henrik tells us

"Fine but I don't know if he is well enough for it" I tell the boy

"I'll take the group, you talk with Hook" Peter tells me "You need this"

"Yes your majesty" I mock him with a bow as they walk off towards our little home

-XxX-

"You know I am sorry for what happened" Hook looks at me "I was trying to get revenge and well I needed the magic"

"I loved you and you just threw it in my face" I tell him "What did you think I was giving you my maidenhood for the fun of it?"

"I guess inside I knew that you were in love with me but I had closed up all feeling once Milah was killed" He tells me

"Look all is forgiven. I had a hundred years to mend my heart and I have" I shrug

"I see that, with Pan" He looks at me

"I don't love him and he doesn't love me. Heck we have only had sex twice and it was bloody awful" I tell him "Can you imagine a 5000 year old virgin"

"I hope you know I did care, and I was going to come back for you but I got sucked into the portal before I could" He leans in taking me by surprise and kisses me. My brain stops working for a few moments but once I realize what is happening I pull away

"Don't. Just please don't. I only just got over you" I tell him "And you have that pretty little blonde"

"No I don't, me and Emma are nothing" He tells me

"You broke my heart once I wont happen again" I start walking into the jungle "Follow me and we can go see the injured man"

**AN: Hook and Arriana reunite! but if you hear Tink or Arriana then it is her. The Story Brook gang is now there in search of Henry. Will she forgive him for abandoning her? Who is the real Peter Pan and how does he know what the shadow does? tune in next time to find out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: YAY you finally got an update! Geesh I have been so flucking busy, it is just pure craziness! But please ENJOY!**

I walked the twenty minutes back to our little village with Hook following close behind. We were both quiet as we walked neither thinking it was the best to speak.

Once we got to the hut that housed the injured man I turned to Hook. "I will help you find this boy, but you must tell your people that they shall not tell a peep of it to Peter. Because if he is the one the Shadow is looking for it could be bad news for us"

"Yes ma'am" Hook nods his head slightly at me

"Good, come" I lift the flap to the enter letting him enter first then following.

"My angel is back" Man laying on the bed, who I have learned name is Neal, says then looks at the people around his bed "I see you found me"

"Yeah well Tamara and her friend took Henry" The woman named Regina tells him

"What?" Neal's eyes grow big "we need to find him"

"I am going to find him I promise you" Emma tells him

"I am going with you" He tells them

"What? No you are injured" Emma replies

"Actually he is quiet well, The Fae have the best medicines around" I smile

"ah magic" The man named Gold smirks

"no, no Fairy magic was not used, we do live in a forest where we can make our own salves and drinks"

"If I might ask how do you all speak so well English?" David asks

"It is the language that I spoke for 17 years before coming here and the boys speak the same" I smile "I also speak Fae and Elvish, but I shall not bother you with that dribble"

"Fairies, Elves, and Lost Boys who live with there higher authority Tink Bell and Peter Pan who we were led to by Captain Hook. This keeps getting better" Emma mumbles

"Well what did you expect on Neverland deary?" Gold asks

"We best getting going" I tell the group, "Henrik" I call out

He comes running "Yes Tink" He asks

"Tell Peter that Hook came for this man and I am taking them back to his ship" I tell him

"Yes mum" Henrik smiles his dimples popping out

I lead the group out of the village towards the shore "If they come through and plan to take the boy to the Shadow than we need to make it to those caves" I point to a cluster of caves in the distance on the side of the island

"you know I lived here for a 150 years before traveling to another place" Neal says

"I know you did Bae" I tell him "You don't live on this island as long as I have without finding out about the great Baelfire the only lost boy to get unlost"

"How did you know it was me?" Neal asks

"Pete told me and the way Hook looks at you, like it hurts his heart just to see your face" I shrug "You are quite famous Neal, Dearest Hook told me a story about you once and Pete tells tales of the almost boy"

"The almost boy?" Regina asks

"Yes the boy who looks like who the shadow is seeking but a few things were different" I tell them pulling out a sketch that all the boys got so they could keep a look out for him

"That's Henry" Emma cries

"Then I think it is a good Idea for us to find the shadow and the boy before it is too late" I start moving forward not bothering to check if they are following because I know if they really care for this boy (Which I am sure they do) They will follow without question. "It should be about a two-day walk" I tell them

"Wait what will we do for food and shelter?" Regina asks

"we rough it for a while, I know these forest extremely well I can gather and hunt us food. As for Shelter we shall use the trees and mother nature" I smirk when she scoffs

"That is horrible" She exclaims

"I lived 17 years as a princess. then a year as a pirate. but I have spent 100 years on this island so do not insult my home if you wish to keep your life" I scowl

"You little bitch, how dare you threaten me" She growls "Do you know who I am and what I am capable of?"

"No I don't know you, and I don't care. As for what you are capable of I dare you to try anything" I tell her "Because I don't even have to lift a finger to dispose of you. I could just leave you hear to rot"

"Woah woah no need to kill anyone" Mary Margaret raises a hand between us "And I can help you hunt I am pretty good with a bow"

I chuckle "Right a bow. We don't have that luxury"

"Then how do you plan to hunt?" Hook asks

"Ah well you weren't totally worthless" I quickly climb a nearby tree before jumping down with the sword I came to the island with "I still have this" I swing it through the air "And this" I pull my dagger slightly out of my boot to show them

"You seriously plan to hike to those caves in a dress?" The Captain asks looking at me from my red hair to my stolen pirate boots "No matter how scandalous"

"This is a special dress, gifted to me by the fae. It will turn into any garment I wish. But if I can climb a tree in it, don't you think I can hike" I roll my eyes "Now onward"

-XxX-

We hike through the towards the caves until the sun starts to fall and I have to find us shelter. I find a large tree with roots covered in moss that make a dome like structure and I figure it is as good as any "Okay we shall take shelter here, one of you can build a fire while I get us food"

I leave them there while I head off out to find something, I only make it about a yard away before I hear a scream. Racing back to the dome I mumble under my breath "Pathetic fools"

I get back to the group and Regina boxed between the tree and a large rat. now on Never-land rats are about the size of a dog, but the meat is good.

In one swing I cut its tails so it turns towards me "Good rat" I back up a few steps and it follows. I let it get close enough before I swing with my sword and slice its jugular letting it bleed out

"Why the hell is that thing that big?" She stutters out

"Things are much larger on this island, I would have thought Hook surely would have warned you all of the horrors of Never-land" I raise my brow "Rats like dogs, bees like birds, and insects the size of a horse"

"Wait I did not sign up for this" Regina looks at the others

"Don't be so pathetic girl, it sickens me how weak you are" I scoff "do you have anything useful about you?"

"Magic" Regina replies "I can do magic"

This makes me laugh out at her "well I am sorry to break you pretty little heart, but your magic is no good here. Only the few permitted by the Fairies can use it and well i doubt you would last a minute under their tests"

"Can you wield magic Deary?" Gold asks

"Of course I am Peter's queen after all, I need it to protect my boys and my love" I look straight at Hook when i say 'My love'

"So you love Peter?" Emma asks "Even though you were kept here?"

"Yes very much so, maybe i'm not in love but i do love him. He got me through a rough time when I first met him" I reply "Though he will never have my heart because it belongs to another, he still has my forever thanks"

"Why won't he ever have your heart?" Mary Margaret asks not even fazed by the fact that I am skinning and gutting the huge rat

"because my dear it still belongs to a lowly pirate that let a young princess sail away with him" I smile at her knowing Hook can not hear me then my face turns serious "But if you ever tell him that you will end up like this rat" I point my dagger at her

"Of course. Can you ever forgive him for what he did?" Emma asks

"I already did, a long time ago. but I wont ever let myself make the mistake of trusting him again." i sigh "you must understand dearest Emma that I gave him my virginity and he sold me away for a bit of magic the next day. Sure he fought it a bit at first but once Pete said he wanted nothing else but me well Killian gave me up" A lone tear trails down my face I haven't let myself be vulnerable in a century but recounting why I am on this island to these two woman brings it out.

"Is it weird I didn't know his name was Killian?" Mary Margaret tries to lighten up the air

"The toughest Pirate on the sea doesn't want others knowing he is human" Emma smiles

"Alright ladies this beast is ready to cook I grab a bit of moss that I know is just fine to use and set the cut up meat in it before bringing it over to the fire "Now all you have to do is find a stick and cook the meat with it" I tell the group

After we are done eating and everyone hums at the taste of it Regina asks "What was that anyways?"

"What do you think I killed that beast for?" I smirk

"UGH we ate the giant rat?" She seems disgusted "couldn't you find a deer or something less savage?"

"What is deer?" I ask giving her a face pretending to be oblivious

"Regina you must remember Tink here has been on this island for quite awhile and well they don't have everything we do and we don't have everything they do" Hook excuses for me "So stop your bitching and be grateful she is even helping us" I give him a small smile as to say 'Thanks'

"Thank you Killian but I was just joking with her like a savage would. but actually I know what a deer is but well Never-land deer are poisonous to us" I inform them "That is why you all must ask me before you just eat something because even though it may be fine in your world it may be poison here"

"We should probably get some sleep, we have a long journey ahead" David inputs

"Yes we should, you all take rest, I will watch out for the boogeyman" I joke

**AN: I hope you liked it. SO the injured man is Neal but they were able to heal him enough with magic. Not much of him in the chapter but there will be a bit of Emma/Neal love going down cause I ship them! ANY WAY please comment and review thank you much!**


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Finally a new chapter! I know it has been a while but I finally have this for you. I am so excited for season three and even more hyped for Once Upon a Time in Wonderland I have an obsession with Alice in Wonderland so this is rather exciting for me! Okay Enjoy!

I remember the day I lost him like it was yesterday and nothing would comfort me anymore but the times I closed my eyes, cried and pictured his face still looking at me.

"You know it doesn't matter how much you hate me, because you still belong to me" Hook tells me as we sit by the fire

"You see darling I am not your little wiping boy anymore" I smirk "The funny thing about this island is you can't grow old but you can mature"

We sat in silence for a while "I truly am sorry" Hook finally says

"You want to know how it was for me." I ask angrily "I lived here for a hundred years in love with the ghost of a man who once promised me adventure" I look at him "I missed the sound of your voice; it was the loudest thing in my head at night. And I ached to remember all the violent, sweet, perfect words that you said, all the hushed terms of endearment. Because as much as I tried everything eventually just slips out of one's mind"

"I had a plan to come and get you back, I never expected to be stuck" Killian looks me in the eyes

"Though maybe it was for the best that you left me, because I finally learned that love makes one weak. I made you a promise that night that I wouldn't fall in love with you, but I had already fallen. Though I also learned that night that you could never love me back, you proved that by selling me for some damned magic" I scream and storm off into the wilderness

I sat on a log doing the thing I hadn't done in eighty years, I cried. I remember something my brother once told me "Sis, men are horrible beings. But you will find that one you will put up with because you love him so much that it hurts. Just don't let him rule your life"

"James" I said looking up at the sky "you are probably dead and in heaven now. I miss you brother, this is the time in my life that I could really use your guidance because I didn't listen to you" the tears stream down my face

"I'm not your brother, but maybe I could help" hook sits beside me "I did love you, you know. I just was afraid if I told you that I might lose you"

He leans in capturing my lips in a kiss. I don't even know what possessed me but I kissed him back. And it was like everything that I had been through the past hundred years never happened. It felt like we were back on the ship the morning after we had the best sex of my life. But then it all came back to me and I pulled away quickly.

"But I did end up losing you in the end" He says standing up to walk away "Just even if you can't forgive me, give me a chance to make it better"

I sit there for a moment thinking "You have until we find that boy to prove to me that you are worth forgiving"

"Thank you little one" he smiles using his old nickname for me

"Go to bed Killian" I tell him

-XxX-

In the morning I am able to hunt down some fruit for us all to eat before we continue on our journey. "We should make it to the caves by sun down" I tell them all as we stand at the bottom of the cliffs "Neil will you be able to make it up the cliffs?"

"No but I can wait for you guys down here" He told us

"Okay, Neil, Gold, and Regina will stay down here while the rest of us go up" I say

"Why do I have to stay down here?" Regina asks

"So I don't push you off the cliff. Plus after the rat incident how are you going to act with the mountain creatures" I give her a look

"Fine, but I want Mary Margret too" she says

"Fine then the rest of us will go now argument over let's go" I reach in my side pouch sprinkling a small bit of fairy dust over myself so I am now wearing something that resembles the clothing I first showed up on the island in.

"Well that is an effective way to not take an hour in the bathroom" Neil comments

"Just need a bit of Fairy dust and a magical outfit" I smirk "Okay let's get going.

We hike up the mountain for three hours before we stop to take a drink from a stream that runs through the area. Scooping some of the cool water into my hands I splash my face.

"You know you could always come back with us" David tells me "And return the boys home to their families"

"That is a sweet idea, but none of them except your friend Henry have been here for less than sixty years. All their families are dead and gone, plus it is bad enough we are stealing this boy from the shadow. I can't imagine angering Peter even more" I tell them "Neil or Bae or whatever you call him, was the first boy in all the time the shadow was here to actually escape the island, once a boy is brought here, than here he must stay. I might be able to sneak off but the others won't"

"Well let's just get the boy than we can talk about this later" Hook tells the two of us

We three venture forward "We will arrive there soon, so ready your selves for battle if we must"

**AN: I know it is kind of short but between this story, my other story, and taking care of two sick relatives I don't really have much time to write. Next chapter they will be getting Henry and Arriana will have to choose if she wants to go to Story Brook with Killian. And what will Peter think of this all, because if he is working with a shadow man who steals little boys from their homes he must be kind of twisted. **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: SO we are on week 2 of season 3 and so this story is severally AU now obviously. **

We made it to the cave mouth only to be greeted by Peter. He stood there staring at me, his gaze cold, I had never seen him like this. "Tink, my lovely, what are you doing here? With strangers none the less" Pete asks "Well maybe not all strangers" He looks to Hook

"Um I was seeking you out, they are looking for a boy who was kidnapped by a man and woman and brought here, I fear he is in the jungles perhaps" I lie knowing if he knows the truth

Pete reaches out slapping me across the face "Do you believe me a fool, sweet naïve Tink? Are you really so foolish as to lie to me"

"Of course not Peter, I would never lie to you" I let a tear slip through my eyes "I love you"

"Another lie!" He screams "You don't think I can hear you crying out to your precious Killian. You never loved me" He growls "But you did love one of us" Soon he grabs someone from behind him

"Henrik" I shriek "No, please Peter I love you I have for a long time. You may not be my first love but I do love you. I cry out because I was sold off"

"I tell you what you can take Henrik and leave" Pete smiles as one of the boys holds a dagger to his neck

"Oh thank you" I run forward and wrap my arms around him "I love you" I kiss him

"as touching as this is" He pushes me off him "As I was saying you can take Henrik and leave the cave, but stay with me" He reaches out caressing my cheek "Or you can take the boy, and Henrik is killed along with you lot" Another boy comes out with Henry

I turn to Hook and David "please Peter, I'll stay with you just please don't kill Henrik. I love you so much and Henry the son of Bae and Emma. They miss him Peter, he deserves the life we never got to live out he deserves to have his family"

"You see, that is the problem, Bae is the one that escaped, but I will not let the chosen one escape too" Pete spits at me with venom

"I understand" I nod "But what is so special about him?"

"He has heart, he believes and I need that" Peter explains "Because I am slowly dying I need to eat his shadow"

"Please just let them go" I beg

"I will tell you what, we could make it a game" Peter grins "If you can get away from us you can live, if not I kill you all"

I felt a tear roll down my cheek knowing that no one survives Peter's games "Kill me instead" I say hastily maybe that will let both boys survive

"now Tink darling, would you really sacrifice yourself for this boy?" Peter tsks and runs his finger across Henry's throat

"Yes" I reply curtly "I have seen what being here does to people, if this boy has a way back home to his family he deserves it Peter. I will give myself up to the shadow"

"Don't you get it dear, I am the shadow and the shadow is me. We are one in the same" His grin widens "I just project him to frighten you" He pulls you to him and sticks the dagger to your throat "let the boys go"

"Henrik, go with them and live your life" I cry "Find a family you deserve it" I look at him with loving eyes in a motherly way "David take Henry back to his parents"

"So sweet and touching darling" Peter looks into my eyes sadly "Why would you give your life up so easily for them?"

"Because" I reach my hand up and cup his face "they deserve it"

Peter leans forward and captures my lips in a kiss bringing the sharp blade away from my neck, dropping it to the ground and grabbing my face in both hands pulling me closer. I use the distraction to pull the knife from my boot and stab him in the stomach.

Peter falls to the ground coughing up blood "Why?"

"Because none of these boys deserved to be brought here away from their homes and families. You threatened to kill innocent people Peter" I tell him "And I need to kill Tink and become Arriana once again"

"I do love you though" Peter sputters out

"But I would never be enough, and that is the problem. If you really love someone as long as you have each other you could live in a barn and still be happy" the look on his face when she said it told her everything "I wouldn't would I? If I told you we could have been together as long as you gave up this madness you wouldn't would you?"

"No" Was Peter's final answer before he finally died

"Well then that isn't love" I whisper turning back to Hook and David "Let's get the boys and go"

-XxX-

We make it make to the bottom of the cliff to the others.

"Henry" Emma calls running to the boy "Thank you Tink"

"Please call me Arriana" I reply "Tink died when I stabbed Pan" my voice in a monotone and start walking away from them

"Wait where are you going" Regina calls out

"I am going back to the village and you are to follow me"

-XxX-

Once we make it back to the village I call all the boys to the opening in the middle. "Peter Pan is dead" I call out to them all "You are free to live your life as you choose now"

"Who is to rule us?" One of them asks

"Whoever you see fit" I tell them "Peter Pan is the one that was stealing all the boys and bringing them here, his shadow to be more exact so he could slowly eat all of your shadows and once the chosen one was brought to him he would kill you all"

"He would never do that to us" Joey one of the newer boys says

"What she says is true" Henrik steps up "He was going to slaughter me. He was going to make two other boys kill us" he points to the group

"Have you never wondered why there are only about 50 of us when he has been stealing boys away for over five thousand years?" I ask "it's not because they got killed in the jungle, no it is because Peter ate their shadows and their souls" I tell them

"I can take whoever wants to go to the world without magic with me on my ship. I must warn you though people who are still children like yourselves are not leaders" Hook tells them

"Or I can send you where ever you like with Peter's magic" I tell them all walking towards the hut that Peter and I lived in.

I grab a satchel off the wall and load everything that I want into it. Weapons, Magic items, my items, and lastly a sack of fairy dust. I grab my black cloak putting it on and walk out of the hut and see Henrik waiting for me with a bag of his own.

"We made a promise to each other so long ago that we would look after each other, I intend to keep it" Henrik tells me hugging me around the waist

"Is there anyone else?" I ask loudly, when no one answers I tell them "I am going with them, back to their world, I have no point here any longer. You are free"

We make our way to the ship. Once boarded I look back at the land I am leaving behind and smile "Goodbye Peter" I whisper.

**AN: Sooo I am excited for next week's episode. Okay, Who I had in mind for Peter when I wrote this was not the person playing. I chose Charlie Bewley as Galen Vaughn (Google it) because I feel he was really a badass hunter. There will be about two or three more chapters, but with a sequel so you can see what will happen between Arriana and Hook. Okay thanks for reading**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: My Tink and Tinkerbell on OUAT are on two different sides of the spectrum…. Just remember that thanks. But even on the show I could tell there was a past between Hook and Tinkerbell I mean did you see how they greeted each other like an awkward moment after you see an ex someplace. okay Enjoys!**

I sat on the Deck of the Jolly Roger thinking about the last time I had been on the ship. I let out a sigh "This time will be different Arr just know that" I whisper to myself

"Hey mind if I join you?" Snow asks

"Yeah sure" I pat the stoop next to me "Can you tell me how James died?"

"He was killed, in a duel" Snow replies "David was then brought in to pretend to be him"

"You know we were both adopted" I tell her "My mother couldn't have children, so James was given to my Father to be the heir, I however was taken in when a neighboring king had an affair with a maid and I was born. King Midas was his name, he made a deal with my father to take me in and protect his secret and in exchange he would have an alliance"

"How did you find out?" Snow asks

"I was 17 when I ran away Mary Margret, I learned when I was of fourteen years from a servant boy" I shake my head "He was entertaining my ideas of running off for adventure, so he told me that I wasn't even really King Georges daughter so it hardly mattered if I did run" I shrug "It just took three more years to get the courage"

"You know he wasn't a good man" Regina replies "He did horrible things"

"To me James will always be the brother that taught me to sword fight, hunt, and swim. He taught me how to find Giants and fight pirates, Kill Ogres and to never be the damsel in distress because being a princess didn't mean I was defenseless" I shrug

"Much good the fighting pirates thing did for you" Regina scoffs

"hmm just because I couldn't take out a whole ship of pirates doesn't mean I can't gut you" I snarl "So. Leave. Me. Alone"

Snow looks at me with wide eyes "Um, no need to gut anyone"

"I'm sorry, I guess I spent too much time on that blasted island" I apologize

"How long before we are home?" Regina asks Hook

"a few hours maybe" Hook tells her "Little one you look tired, you should go lay down" he tells me

"hmm, I'm taking the comfy bed this time" I nod heading towards his cabin, remembering the way like I had never left the ship.

I lay down and Henrik comes in and snuggles into my side "I am glad to get away from there Tink" he whispers

"Me too Hen, me too" I tell him and kiss the top of his head

"Good night mom" He drifts off

"Goodnight Henrik" I tell him. I look up to see Hook standing in the doorway with his arms crossed his chest.

"Should I be worried" He points to Henrik "I mean how long was he on the island?"

"He will be fine Killian" I scoot over so there is room for Hook to lay down, me laying between him and Henrik "You should get some rest too"

-XxX-

When I woke up Henrik was gone and I was engulfed in Killian's arms. I slip out of his hold and head out to the deck.

"Welcome back to the land of living" Henrik gives me a look

"Oh don't look at me like that" I tell him

"I didn't look at you in anyway" Henrik raises his hands

"I know what you are thinking, but I feel this time will be different" I tell him "I won't fall this time Hen"

"You deserve to be happy, just be careful. I lost one mother I don't wish to lose you too" Henrik smiles "You never did tell me why I was the one boy you chose to take in as your son"

"Because of that first day, you were the one to listen to my story, and I just felt this bond to you that I didn't feel with any of the others" I explain "I felt like I needed to protect you" I tussle his hair "I love you"

"will you ever have children of your own?" Henrik asks

"I honestly don't know, I mean I would love children, but knowing where I come from and my past I wouldn't want to bring a child into that" I tell him

"You two would have cute babies" Henrik tells me "Red hair and cutlasses on the diapers"

"You are so not funny kid" I roll my eyes

"I agree with the boy" Killian walks over to us

"Give me time, both of you, I will come to you when I decide what is right" I tell both of them "I just lost what I have called home for a hundred years"

"You know I have only loved twice in my life" Hook tell me "Milah, then you"

"I have only ever loved one person" I tell him "I never loved Peter, I just told myself I did so I would feel better about the whole situation"

"Well we are almost at the portal point you may want to ready yourselves, last time you did this little one you were fast asleep" Killian tells me

"aye aye captain" Henrik heads to the bottom deck

"If you want you can stay with me" Killian tells me "But you have to hold on tight"

"I feel like that is just a plot to get me close" I tell him

"You owe me, you acted like a monkey and I was a tree branch while we slept" Killian smirks

I wrap my arms around his waist resting my head on his chest hugging him close to me "I missed you"

He hugs me back "And I you lass"

I feel the suction of the portal pulling us through and it makes my stomach flip. I am thankful that I am holding on to Killian or else I am sure I would topple right over.

"Welcome home" I hear Emma call to us

I look up and see the strange buildings and scrunch my brow "This is most definitely not the home I remember"

"That is because we are not in the Enchanted Forest love" Hook still has a tight hold on me even though we are safe from falling over now

"You can let me go now" I whisper looking up into his eyes "I will be just fine"

"I let you go once and lost you, I am afraid that it will happen all over again" He whispers back to me

I raise up on to my tippy toes and plant a kiss on his lips "Time is all I ask for Killian, just give me a bit of time"

**AN: So there will be one more chapter to this story, and that will wrap up 'Punishment' but I am working on a sequel to it that will involve Killian and Arriana. I am trying to think of a good name for it. But it will be Arriana's journey to forgiving Hook. **

**I loved the whole Mulan being in love with Aurora thing, but when it happened I yelled at my TV "No Mulan you love Shang! It will always be Shang" haha. Mulan is my favorite Disney movie and I love the real life story even more. **


	12. Chapter 12

It had been three months since I arrived in this new world. Snow and David helped me adjust to the world around me, moving pictures and tiny communication devices. But I believe the one thing that I have absolutely fallen in love with is chocolate and coffee. I haven't spoken to Killian since we arrived, but truthfully even if I did want to find him I wouldn't have the slightest clue on where to start.

I stood there staring at this small contraption that Emma called a cell phone trying to figure out how to contact him with it.

"Why are you staring at your phone like that?" Emma asks

"I am trying to will it to call Killian" I squint at it "I don't know how to contact him"

Emma laughs and grabs it from my hand and punches in a number before placing it to my ear "There"

"_Hook speaking"_ I hear from the other end

"Killian" I whisper

"_Well hello little one"_ I can sense his smirk on the other end of the phone

"Um can we meet someplace?" I ask him

"_Sure, love, how about Granny's"_ He replies

"Sounds good I will meet you there in an hour" I hang up the phone

Emma looks at me with a knowing look "Come on we will make you look so hot he wish he never broke that heart of yours."

When she is done with me my hair is curled and pinned over one shoulder. She puts me in a pair of tight trousers and a sleeveless white shirt she calls a 'singlet' and a leather jacket. She lets me wear my boots though she sticks a dagger into one of them.

"Woah" Henrik walks into the room "where par tell are you going?"

"I am going out to lunch" I tell him

"Have fun on your date he yells to me as I walk out the door

"Not a date" I call back

-XxX-

I arrive at Granny's and see Killian waiting for me, his back towards the door. I walk over and take a seat across from him.

"Hello little one" his eyes trail my body "I see someone got a makeover"

"Emma thought it would be fun, she told me I was a sex kitten" I furrow my brow "What does that even mean?"

Killian chuckles "It means she wants you to look stunning, and you do"

"Thank you, and you look… the same" I tell him

"Dashing, handsome, simply smashing" Killian jokes

"And arrogant to boot" I tell him

"Hey you are the one who called me here" he raises his arms in surrender

"Right, let's start from the beginning" I say "No run away princess, no pirate ship, Never-land never happened and I didn't kill Peter"

"A fresh start" Killian ponders "Of course"

I stand up and walk out the door leaving Hook confused. A few seconds I walk back in to the restaurant

I walk up to Killian's table and sit down. I extend my hand for him to shake "The name's Arriana Snow"

Hook takes my hand and kisses my knuckles "Killian Jones, but people call me Hook"

"Killian sounds just fine to me" I smile "And this might seem a bit forward but would you like to have lunch with me?"

"I would not take more pleasure in anything on earth" Killian says "Well maybe one thing, but let's not get a head of ourselves"

I laugh at this "Easy tiger, I don't do that on the first date"

"of course I would never wish to sully your honor" Killian laughs

"Did you know there is a book and movies about us?" I ask "sorry to break the rule but seriously"

"Yes well I have heard of this" Killian says

"They all think I am a tiny blonde fairy, that Peter Pan is a red head that with the power of belief and my fairy dust can fly, and you are the bog bad guy" I giggle "Henrik wanted me to see what they think of us. Who knew I was really the red head with no magic, Peter was an evil blonde, and you were once my savior"

"these people sure do get a lot wrong. Like little red riding hood is actually a wolf and she did not eat her granny" Killian smiles

"explains this place's name" I shrug "Story Brook"

"aye" Killian nods his head "do you truly forgive me little one?"

"My mother used to tell me" I tell him "Forgive, but never forget, so you can know and remember the downs in life. For forgiveness can be the greatest treasure you can give someone"

"Wise words" Hook smiles "And thank you for the second chance"

"Well I mean, you are not as dashing as those TV pirates but I guess I'll have to make do" I tease

"I'll get you back for that one, lass" Killian replies

"come at me pirate" I tease

"You know they call people Tinker Bell when teasing them in this world" Killian points out

"Another outrage, my name is Tink, not Tinker. A tinker is someone that builds things, who would name themselves Tinker" I shake my head "It was bad enough you gave me the name Tink"

"well they think I lost my hand to a giant Crocodile that ticked" Killian jokes

"No just one that uses magic" I reply "Did you know him and Peter were childhood friends?"

"Really? Makes sense I guess" Hook smirks

"So Killian tell me what life has been like since we last spoke, I mean it has been a while" I asks

"I live on the Roger, it gets lonely though. I am sure it could use a feminine touch" He smiles "And I got a job working with Emma and David at the Sheriff's office"

"Emma never told me that you were working there" I say

"Checking up on me?" He raises an eyebrow

"No we just talk about her life and it never came up, but congratulations" I smile

"Would it be against the rules for me to kiss you?" Killian asks

"I already broke them by talking about our lives so what is one more broken rule?" I whisper leaning across the table and kissing him

"Awe how sweet" We hear from the counter. Looking over we see Granny "Young love, and in such situations"

"Well love works in the craziest ways Gran" Ruby says coming up to take our orders

"Lemonade" I blurt out "I discovered it yesterday and it is the best thing ever, you have to try it Killian"

"I have tried lemonade my dear, and we will take two" He grins hugely

"We do make quite a pair though don't we?" I ask

"That we do little one" Killian plants another kiss on my lips

**AN: Okay so this was the last chapter. Though I think I may take a small Hiatus and produce it in a few weeks I will have a squeal. Arriana's line "Forgive, but never forget, so you can know and remember the downs in life. For forgiveness can be the greatest treasure you can give someone" is something that my mother always told me.**

**Story Alerts: I decided that 'Kings and Wishes' will be posted on Tuesdays before The Originals and 'Truth or Tell' will be posted on Thursdays before TVD. I will post the sequel to 'Punishment' on November 3****rd**** which is a Sunday and it will be called 'Poison and Wine'. Get the pattern here? I just wanted to make everything cohesive with the show days.**


	13. Note

**AN: This is a special note to tell you all that the sequel is up! Poison and Wine! **


End file.
